M'aimes-tu vraiment?
by Astharothe
Summary: Mirajane n'en peux plus du comportement distant de Luxus alors qu'ils sont ensemble. À bout elle mettra le dragon slayer au pied du mur, mais comment le mage au caractère fougueux réagira t-il aux pressions de la bairmaid? Mirajanne Mira/Laxus


Me voilà de retour pour une petite fic qui malgré les apparences ne prends pas place dans ''Moments de vie de la famille Redfox'' bien qu'initialement prévue pour y aller.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

La guilde était comme à son habitude, pleine de vie et de joie, mais un mage manquait à l'appel. Luxus était en mission depuis bientôt une semaine et Mira commençait sérieusement à se sentir seule, malgré ses journées bien occupées au poste de Barmaid de Fairy Tail. Elle avait une furieuse envie de se lover dans les bras musclé de son amant et de passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de celui qu'elle aime. Elle venait de soupirer bruyamment lorsque la mage des mots arriva à la guilde.

-Oh Levy, regarde moi ce ventre, tu en es à combien de mois ?

-Bonjour Mira, lança la bleue, ça fait environs 3 mois maintenant.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce petit bonhomme courir partout.

-Oh à ce propos Mira, faut que je te dise quelque chose, repris Levy embarrassée.

-Un soucis ?

-En fait...j'attends des jumeaux, finit-elle dans un grand sourire.

-Oh mon dieu Levy ! Tu m'avais caché ça !

-On ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite, on attendais un peu, mais comme je risque avoir besoin d'aide d'ici quelques mois, je préfère en parlez un peu.

-Je comprends maintenant cette prise de poids fulgurante.

-Dit tout de suite que je suis grosse pendant que tu y es ! Lança Levy en rigolant.

C'est alors que Mira eut des mots de ventre, mais ceux-ci étaient d'une nature qui surprenait la mage, c'était comme si quelque chose d'étranger l'agressait. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement du à la montagne de chocolat qu'elle avait avalé le matin même.

-Un soucis ? Demanda la bleue.

-Non, non, ne t'en fait pas, au fait Gajeel est en mission n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il veut récolter un maximum d'argent avant la naissance des enfants afin de pouvoir rester le plus possible à mes côtés sur les derniers mois et le plus longtemps possible après leur naissance.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais hérité d'une petite fortune.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu le connais, il veut être un bon père et donc il veut que l'argent qu'on utilise soit issu des quêtes que nous effectuons.

-Je vois, et Lily ?

-Il fait aussi des missions, il tient à être aussi présent que possible pour nous, mais il arrêtera d'ici deux-trois mois pour prendre soin de moi jusqu'au retour de Gajeel, ensuite il reprendra les missions pour que Gajeel n'ait plus à en faire pendant un temps.

-C'est bien compliqué tout ça dit moi…

-Oui un peu, mais tu les connais, avec eux rien n'est simple, et toi ? Avec Luxus, ou en êtes vous ?

-Et bien, il enchaîne les missions en peu de temps ce qui ne nous laisse pas vraiment la possibilité de discuter de ces choses là…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra, c'est pas comme si tu faisais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La démone rougit vivement et se recula.

-Q...Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je sais que ça fait environs 2 mois que tu ne prends plus ta pilule, sourit Levy.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tu donne tes boîtes à Lisanna en lui disant que tu lui a pris la sienne en même temps que la tienne, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

-Qui d'autre ?

-Et bien d'abord Lisanna et ensuite Lucy, qui aussi attentive que toi à tout ce qui se passe ici ne rate jamais rien.

-Bien, tant que Luxus ne le sait pas tout va bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi ne lui parles tu pas de ton envie d'avoir un enfant ?

-C'est de Luxus dont on parles Levy, tu sais comme moi qu'il préfère partir en aventure que de se poser et de fonder une famille.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu le retiendra Mira, tu le sais comme moi…

-Oui, je sais…mais si je dois attendre qu'il m'épouse, je ne sais pas si mes sentiment resterons ce qu'il sont…

-Mira…dit Levy la voix désolée pour son amie.

C'est alors que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur un grand mage blond, il entra et se dirigea vers le bar comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour Luxus, alors cette mission ? Lança joyeusement la blanche.

-Comme d'hab, et ben dis moi Levy t'as pris un peu de ventre non ?

-Toujours aussi agréable Luxus, répliqua t-elle avec sarcasme.

-C'est pour quand déjà ?

-Pour dans 6 mois, merci de demander.

-Bien...y'a de nouvelles missions intéressantes ? Demanda t-il à la barmaid.

Toute la guilde était au courant qu'il sortaient ensemble, mais il n'était pas question qu'ils montrent quoi que ce soit en public, ce qui désespérait la mage transformiste.

-Non rien de nouveau, répondit-elle lascivement.

Luxus remarqua l'air ennuyé de la femme qui occupait ses pensées, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, cependant ils étaient à la guilde et il détestait se montrer câlin en public.

-Lisanna ? Héla alors la jeune femme.

-Oui Mira ?

-Tu pourrais me remplacer ? J'ai des achats à faire.

-Oui bien sûr, pas de soucis, répondis la sœur de la barmaid en la rejoignant.

Elle passa alors de l'autre côté du bar, salua ses amis et sortis de la guilde, Luxus la suivit quelques minutes après. Il la rattrapa rapidement.

-Hey, tu pourrais m'attendre au moins, lança t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai des achats à faire Luxus.

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour la coller contre lui et l'embrasser.

-Oui, vraiment ! Répliqua t-elle, en le repoussant.

Luxus fut surpris de la réaction de son amante, en temps normal elle lui aurait sauté au cou et l'aurait pressé de la serrer contre lui, mais là c'était tout le contraire, elle était distante et froide. N'ayant pas envie de se compliquer la vie, il décida de la laisser se calmer et retourna à la guilde.

La blanche passa son après-midi à faire des emplettes en tout genre, en arrivant dans son magasin préféré elle ressentit à nouveau un puissant mal de ventre, celui-ci était tel que la démone avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle même se déchirait à l'intérieur. Sans attendre, elle quitta la boutique et se précipita chez elle. Après s'être enfermée dans sa chambre elle porta ses mains à son ventre, sentit une puissante chaleur s'en dégager et comprit immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait. Elle ressortit aussitôt, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Le soir venu elle décida d'aller chez Luxus, elle avait envie et besoin de le voir. En frappant elle entendit son dragon grommeler.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est moi sombre idiot, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Lança t-elle presque amusée.

Aussitôt il ouvrit la porte et se présenta à son amante torse nu.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aussi tard, belle blanche ?

-L'envie de te voir n'est pas suffisante beau blond ?

Il ricana, ce jeu entre eux duraient depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé leurs sentiments. Il la laissa entrer.

-Au vu de ton attitude de tout à l'heure j'aurais pensé que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

-Tu pars pendant deux semaines et lorsque tu reviens je n'ai même pas droit à un ''Salut Mira, comment ça va ?'' tu l'aurais pris comment toi si j'avais fait la même chose ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des démonstrations émotionnelles Mira.

-Je commence à en avoir marre Luxus, tu pars toujours pour des missions interminables et tu ne reste jamais bien longtemps à Magnolia, les seuls moments que nous passons ensemble c'est ceux pendant lesquels nous nous envoyons en l'air !

-Mira tu exagères…

-J'exagère ? Vraiment, dis moi c'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as proposé de faire autre chose que partager ton lit ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as prévenue avant de partir en mission ? Tu sais combien ça me blesse d'arriver à la guilde, d'attendre ton arrivée et finalement d'apprendre qu'en réalité tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui et que tu seras absent pendant plusieurs semaines ? J'en ai marre de passer après tes missions et ton humeur massacrante.

-Alors va t-en je t'en prie je ne te retiens pas ! Lâcha le dragon de foudre plus qu'énervé.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la démone, elle n'en revenait pas, il la chassait de sa vie, elle espérait qu'il changerait à son contact, mais non il était définitivement le même homme qu'avant son exclusion de Fairy Tail. En voyant son amante pleurer Luxus réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin, il se haïssait d'avoir un caractère aussi fort et un tel esprit rebelle. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça dans son dos.

-Je suis désolé Mira, je voulais pas dire ça, mais tu me connais, j'ai du mal à donner dans toutes ces histoires de couples, l'amour c'est pas mon fort…

-Luxus, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es capable d'accepter notre relation et de te poser réellement avec moi.

-Mira, ça fait seulement 4 mois que l'on sort ensemble, je sais pas si…dit-il en s'écartant.

-Luxus...j'ai besoin de savoir si tu sera capable de me passer un jour la bague au doigt, repris t-elle en lui caressant la joue et en plongeant ses yeux dans son regard.

-Je sais pas Mira, je pense que…

-Chhhh, finit-elle en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche, je t'aimais profondément Luxus, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu ne crois pas en notre avenir, au revoir beau bond.

Elle l'embrassa avant de partir. Il reprit ses esprit peu après et se leva pour essayer de la rattraper elle était déjà loin et il devait crier pour lui parler.

-Attends Mira ! Ne pars pas, lança t-il en se rapprochant.

-Pourquoi faire Luxus ? Tu ne crois pas en nous.

-Laisse moi du temps Mira, je peux changer je te jure continua t-il prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je n'ai plus la possibilité d'attendre Luxus, je suis désolé, dit-elle en se reculant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je suis enceinte, chuchota t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait.

Elle partit ensuite en courant vers chez elle. Luxus resta assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il allait devenir père ? Soudain la dispute avec Mira prenait un tout autre sens, elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il resterait auprès d'elle après avoir appris sa grossesse, elle voulait être sûre qu'il tenait à elle au point d'en avoir un enfant. Des souvenirs de son enfance lui tournait dans la tête, l'exclusion de son père après lui avoir inséré des lacrymas dans le corps, son grand-père à la Fantasya lorsqu'il avait créé, avec lui, le symbole de rassemblement de la guilde, toutes les disputes, toutes les joies, il se rappelait de cette enfance qui malgré ce qu'il en racontait toujours, était joyeuse et pleine de vie. Il se rappela alors celle de la démone, bannie de son village après l'avoir sauvé d'un démon, abandonnée par ses parents avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle était arrivée à la guilde et après s'être rendue compte que les deux enfants qu'elle amenait avec elle se sentait bien, elle avait tenté de partir les laissant pensant qu'ils seraient mieux sans elle. En comparaison avec son enfance, celle de la jeune femme avait du faire face à des épreuves dures sans pour autant pouvoir exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, car elle avait véritablement été comme une mère pour son frère et sa sœur. Elle avait du aussi, quelques années plus tôt faire face à la pire épreuve du monde, celle de la mort de sa jeune sœur lors d'une mission, même si celle-ci était revenue quelques années plus tard, la culpabilité, la peur et la douleur était restée les mêmes qu'à sa disparition.

Le lendemain, lorsque Mirajane arriva à la guilde, ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer, et malgré tout le maquillage qu'elle s'était mis, les membres de Fairy Tail le remarquèrent aisément. Elle hésitait encore sur quoi faire, avorter ou bien garder cet enfant et l'élever seule sans jamais savoir si elle aurait un jour le courage de lui avouer qui est son père...Non, si elle le gardait, elle devrait quitter Fairy Tail, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Elle passa derrière son bar et pris son service comme n'importe quel autre jour. Vers midi, Luxus arriva, elle leva un regard vers lui avant de se remettre à essuyer les verres devant elle. Levy, l'appela à sa table pour commander son repas, alors qu'elle repartait vers son bar, le dragon de la foudre s'avança et la héla.

-Mirajane Strauss !

Elle continua son chemin sans même prendre le temps de l'écouter.

-Tu aurais tout intérêt à te retourner, démone blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Lança t-elle froidement en se retournant.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit en smoking noir, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué sous son blouson de fourrure, il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. Elle le regarda un peu perdue par son comportement, il semblait stressé et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. C'est alors qu'il posa un genoux à terre devant elle et sortit une boîte de sa poche. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il l'en empêcha d'une pression sur son poignet. Le silence s'était fait dans la guilde.

-Laisse moi parler avant de dire quoi que ce soit, sinon je finirais jamais. Mirajane, il a fallut que tu me mettes au pied du mur pour que je me rende compte à quel point tu es importante pour moi, j'ai passé la nuit à penser à toi, à moi, à nous, à ce qu'on est, à ce qu'on a été et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été un idiot. Mirajane Strauss, je t'aime, profondément et sincèrement, et cet enfant que tu portes, je veux le voir grandir, je veux lui porter tout l'amour qu'on ne t'as jamais donné, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Mirajane Strauss, me ferais tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

La démone restait bouche bée de ce que le dragon slayer venait de lui dire, il venait d'officialiser leur relation devant toute la guilde et par la même il lui demandait de l'épouser… Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, elle reposa son regard sur lui avant de hocher la tête en pleurant et en portant une main à sa bouche. Aussitôt une clameur se fit entendre dans le Hall, Luxus se releva et enlaça son amante avant de lui passer la bague au doigt.

Quelques mois plus tard c'est dans l'infirmerie de la guilde entourée de son frère, de sa sœur, du maître et bien sûr de Luxus qu'elle accoucha d'une petite fille aux cheveux bancs et aux yeux verts qu'ils nommèrent Rita en hommage à la mère du vieil homme qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir grandir son enfant.


End file.
